solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
__FORCETOC__ Work-In-Progress! Disclaimer: Any information here is to be regarded as OOC (Out-Of-Character), this timeline has been created purely for record keeping purposes. Using this information in order to gain knowledge IC (In-Character) is metagaming. The Eras Prehistoric Eras # The Era of Birth - The beginning of all creation. Many stories of this time are told in Aevonhold. Some closer to the truth than others. Modern Eras # First Era # Second Era - Era of Dominion ''- # Third Era - ''Era of Promise - ''The current Era in which Solstice Roleplay takes place. Era of Birth * The Arcane exists as a powerful, unintelligent all-encompassing force in an age without time or space. * The First Arcane Beings are birthed within the Arcane, alongside all realms and mortal life. * The Arcane Beings are created in all different manner of forms, some with physical purchase on the realms themselves and others with no real attachment to anything outside the Astral Plane. * When the final moments of creation subside, all realms are cast away from each other. * The first Arcane Beings gain consciousness. * As the first Arcane Beings awake, they begin to reach across the realms, calling out to the first mortals. * As a result, many of the infinite realms are destroyed and those that are not immediately destroyed are then infused with the Arcane. * Many mortals begin to worship the first Arcane Beings, viewing them as deities and all powerful creators. * Various ancient societies come and go during this era, with most if not all evidence of their existence wiped from Aevonhold as time passes. * The first mortals discover the Arcane and with it the ability to cast spells, an art learned from tomes copied from the constellations in the night sky. * In an attempt to become more powerful, the first Arcane Beings exploit the mortals worship, planting in them a parasitic direct connection to their power. * This connection to the Arcane planted within them would grant them access to the Astral Plane, a realm of the Arcane and the doorway between realms. * Before they can realize their mistake, the connection that has been given to the mortals virtually renders all of the first Arcane Beings mortal themselves. They would now need to continue to gain power from their connection to mortals to sustain life. * The landscape of Aevonhold would change drastically over the many millennia that it survives, oceans rise and fall, the land splits and collides creating various formations as time marches on. First Era '''1st Century' 1E 1 Second Era - Era of Dominion 1st Century 2E 1 * Several city-states are conquered by Ulyss Vincerus of Rhold, marking the beginning of the Ulyssian empire. * Emperor Ulyss Vincerus establishes the Second Era - Era of Dominion 4th Century 2E 349 * Due to a tragedy attributed to the Arcane, the Venator is formed in Ulyssa. 17th Century 2E 1694 * The old Elten kingdoms are conquered by Emperor Galen Fandon I, establishing the First Empire of Elterlein. 19th Century 2E 1801 * The Empire of Ulyssa attacks the fairly new Elten Empire, beginning the First Border War. 2E 1813 * King Marius Francois II forms the Kingdom of Antonelle. 2E 1830 * The First Border War ends with Elterlein losing much of its territory. Until the Second Border War, border skirmishes would become frequent. The two nations would never truly be at peace. 21st Century 2E 2049 * King Johnathan Westermont forms the Kingdom of Weston. 23rd Century 2E 2235 * Weston is conquered by a smaller Westermont family. * The Kingdom of Westershire is formed by King Howel Westermont I. 24th Century 2E 2377 * Conspiring families rebel against the Elterlein Empire. Their rebellion is successful, and the Empire is dissolved into various smaller kingdoms. 25th Century 2E 2414 * Saint-King Alen Capewell is born. 2E 2458 * Second Era, 2458 marks the end of the second era. Third Era - Era of Promise 1st Century 3E 1 * Saint-King Alen Capewell forms the kingdom of Alenthyl and begins his holy conquest. * Saint-King Alen Capewell establishes the Third Era - Era of Promise 3E 11 * Antonelle folds to Alen’s conquest, marking the end of the armed conflict and conquest. * Alenthyl controls most of the land. 3E 17 * On his death bed, Saint-King Alen Capewell establishes the holy Alenthylian Church of the Light, creating the position of Pontiff as the head religious practices in Alenthyl. * Edward Capewell I becomes King of Alenthyl. 3E 19 * The kingdom of Westershire is incorporated into Alenthyl, officially unifying the land. 2nd Century 3E 119 * Emperor Dorian Fandon I conquers those kingdoms that rebelled and ruthlessly executes the heads of the families that instigated it. The Second Empire of Elterlein is established. 3rd Century 3E 281 * The Arcane Society in Alenthyl is created. 4th Century 3E 328 * Alenthylian explorers discover a large island continent, covered in dangerous creatures. * The same explorers come to call this continent Granthel. 3E 389 * The Light's Vindicator is created. 3E 390 * Alenthyl makes a gamble establishing a colony on the island continent of Granthel. * A Majority of the Arcane Society's members move to the Alenthylian colony in Granthel due to infighting with The Light's Vindicator. 5th Century 3E 447 * House Vol emerges from the warring clans of Volvar, uniting it and giving it a formal name. 3E 450 * The Second Empire of Elterlein officially declares war on Ulyssa after decades of small border skirmishes. The Second Border War begins. 3E 452 * Granthel, formerly a colony of Alenthyl, secedes at the behest of the Arcane Society. * Alain Wrenne proclaims himself as King of Granthel. 3E 478 * Alain Wrenne, first King of Granthel dies of old age. 6th Century 3E 510 * The Second Border War ends with an unclear victor, each side gaining as much territory as lost. 3E 517 * Alenthylian explorers stumble across an undiscovered land mass, the native populace refer to this land mass as Volvar. 3E 559 * The four great nations of Dongsu, Ikhung, Kamitari, and Shanliang join together to form the Empire of Nobugo. 7th Century 3E 654 * A rogue Alenthylian trade ship is reacquired, in the possession of the crew are maps documenting the first officially recorded mention of Deurlyth in Alenthylian history. Among the crews possessions were many artifacts and small charms depicting Deurlen divines, these artifacts are destroyed by The Light's Vindicator. 3E 682 * Alenthylian explorers officially discover Deurlyth, a name given to a small island continent by its native population, the Deurlen. 8th Century 3E 720 * House Del rises to power in Volvar using ruthless military tactics and Dragoncharms. They practically enslave all who oppose them. 9th Century 3E 1031+ * Deurlyth is in a constant state of war until many Clans are wiped from existence. 12th Century 3E 1135 * Clan Eachern becomes the largest Clan in Deurlyth, marking the end of the constant conflict in Deurlyth. 3E 1141 * The Ulyssian Empire declares war on the Second Empire of Elterlein, starting the Third Border War. 3E 1148 * Avangatamos Capewell I becomes the 30th king of Alenthyl. 3E 1150 * Alenthyl’s Capital lands are destroyed by a Volvarian Del’s Broadwing, forcing the survivors to retreat underground. The dragon gives birth to dozens of dragons, laying waste to any of the salvageable surface. * Avangatamos Capewell I abdicates, leaving the Pontiff of Alenthyl to lead the people. 3E 1151 * Fleeing Alenthylians arrive in Volvar, lead by former king Avangatamos Capewell I. * Avangatamos Capewell I stages a coup d'etat, aided by House Vol. * Avangatamos Capewell I proclaims himself King of Volvar. 3E 1156 * A powerful necromancer, the Dark King rises, bringing a plague upon all of Volvar. * King Avangatamos Capewell I, his wife Acantha Capewell and their newborn child are killed in the devastating plague. The crown changes hands several times from here. 3E 1157 * The Dark King is killed. 3E 1158 * Del’Drud occupies the capital. 3E 1160 * Del’Drud is ousted. * Oskar Valkenrath takes the throne of Volvar. 3E 1161 * Avan Capewell becomes the 31st King of Alenthyl. 3E 1162 * The Republic of Novania is established in Deurlyth, welcomed by Clan Eachern. * Alenthyl is established as an empire in Aevonhold. * King Avan Capewell is made Emperor of Alenthyl. 3E 1164 * Volvar is destroyed by Arcane Rifts, leaving behind toxic Arcane radiation. 3E 1165 * The Republic of Novania falls. * Alenthyl establishes the Kingdom of Novania. * Ausra Capewell is made first King of Novania. * The Market Calendar is established, marking the date when all empires and kingdoms follow the same calendar universally for trade purposes. 3E 1167 * The main forces of the Alenthylian Church of the Light is destroyed in Deurlyth, reducing some of the corruption currently plaguing the empire. * During this conflict, many Deurlen Clans rise up under the Dimia Clan. * The Skirmish of Hearth is fought against the Dimia Clan, the Dimia Clan falls. 3E 1173 * King Ausra Capewell is killed. * Relmus Sarethi becomes 2nd King of Novania. 3E 1174 * Alenthyl begins construction on new capital after much of the dragon threat is slain. 3E 1177 * New Volvar is constructed in the smaller islands of Volvar * Vol'Drok is crowned King of New Volvar. 3E 1179 * King Relmus Sarethi I abdicates. * Geoffrey Sarethi becomes 3rd King of Novania. 3E 1180 * Relmus Sarethi I is killed. * The Third Border War unofficially ends when Ulyssian troops are pulled out of Elterlein, marking their defeat. The Ulyssian have lost a lot of territory. 3E 1181 * Alenthyl declares war on Granthel. * King Geoffrey Sarethi I is killed. * Alwin Sarethi is made Regent. 3E 1182 * Emperor Avan Capewell is assassinated by Granthelian spies who’d infiltrated the government. * Alenthyl attacks Granthel, crashing an airship filled into a city district in Granthelia, The Cadaver. This district is overrun with Wither Skeletons, one of the many kinds of creatures lurking outside The Wall of Granthelia. * Gideon Capewell, heir to the Alenthylian throne falls into a coma. * Pontiff Zeke Montero takes power in Alenthyl. 3E 1184 * Gideon Capewell wakes from his coma. Category:UnfinishedPages